


Click Click Snap

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [34]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Nude Photos, Office Sex, Secret Santa, Sexting, Table Sex, Trenchcoats, Vaginal Fingering, klarolinesmutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their working relationship didn't get off to the best start. But it's been years, and grudging respect became friendship. And now Caroline's friends call Klaus her 'work husband.' And it's not like she's never noticed he's attractive. But she had a boyfriend so she's always shoved those thoughts away.</p><p>Newly single, they're harder and harder to ignore.</p><p>Drawing Klaus' name in the office Sercet Santa exchange gives Caroline an idea, a way that will make her interest very clear. If it doesn't blow up in her face, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click Click Snap

**Click Click Snap**

**(Prompt from accidental-rambler:** **How about...kc+"we've been doing secret santa at work and I've given you not-so-secret nude/sexy pictures of myself and oh, now you're barging into my office, ready to take it to the next level" Please ;) + Prompt from an anon: caroline surprises klaus wearing nothing but a trenchcoat and heels. human. Title from 'Dirty Picture' by Taio Cruz ft. Kesha. Smut.)**

**Friday, December 18:**

"I am so freaking bored."

Klaus pressed his lips together, trying to avoid grinning, at the long suffering grumble that had come from his side. He snuck a glance at Caroline, and leaned over slightly to reply, "You only just got here, love."

Alone, he'd been very interested to note, though he's yet to have found a subtle way of asking her where her boyfriend is this evening. Significant others were welcome, at the company's lavish annual Christmas party, and Caroline's had been glued to her side last year.

What could be so pressing, Klaus wonders, to have him miss an evening in Caroline's company, especially considering how incredible she looked, in her silver dress with her lips painted red?

He knew he'd not liked the man.

Caroline lets out a sigh, and takes a drink of her champagne, draining the glass, before setting it on the bar they're leaning against. "I like these people. Mostly. But I think eight hours spent in their company is more than enough for one day, don't you?"

"I'm hurt, Caroline. Truly."

She rolls her eyes, not falling for his feigned offense, swaying over and bumping her shoulder into his, "Ha ha, Klaus. You know I wasn't talking about you."

"I do like to hear it, however," Klaus jokes.

She turns to him, suddenly serious, laying her hand over his. "I know things didn't start off great, but you've kind of become the best part of my weekdays."

Klaus feels his eyes widen in shock, even as his hand flips over, instinctively grasping hers. Her fingers twitch, her blue eyes turning uncertain. Caroline takes a deep breath, squaring her shoulders resolutely, "I…"

She's interrupted, by the sound of a spoon tapping on glass, and the boisterous, slightly inebriated voice of their boss' boss calling everyone in for dinner.

Klaus has never hated the man more, as Caroline shifts away from him, the slightly nervous expression she'd worn falling away, to be replaced with forced cheer. "Guess that's our cue. Let's hope the food doesn't suck."

**Saturday, December 19:**

Caroline wakes up slowly, wincing when her eyes open. She's a little headachy, probably shouldn't have had so much champagne. But it had seemed like a good idea, last night. Having to make social small talk with her coworkers was tedious. And she'd totally failed at her 'Let Klaus know that you're actually kind of in to him, and see if he's still into you' plan. She'd ended up refilling her glass a few too many times.

Caroline had never really been great at dealing with failing. She wasn't used to it. And she didn't like it.

But today was another day.

With that thought in mind Caroline heaves herself out of bed and wanders into her kitchen. Coffee will help, both with the head, and with the revising her plans that needs to happen. After putting the pot on Caroline grabs the clutch she'd discarded last night, tipping its contents onto the table, so she can sort out what needs to go back into her everyday bag and what needs to be put away.

A little piece of paper flutters out last, landing on top of the pile.

It takes a second, for her to remember what it is. Her Secret Santa slip.

They'd drawn names, before dessert, as was tradition. Caroline remembers Klaus leaning into her space, to try to see who she'd gotten. She'd stuffed the paper into her bag, shooting him a dirty look (because seriously, 'secret' was right there in the name!) without looking at it, or giving Klaus a chance to see it, and promptly forgot about it.

Plucking the square up, Caroline unfolds it. She was planning on finishing up her Christmas shopping today. She's had the bulk of her list complete weeks ago, of course, but some people (Enzo and her mom) always proved more difficult to buy for and sometimes the perfect gift eluded her. Might as well take care of this, while she was at it.

She recognizes the scrawl before she registers the name.

 _Klaus Mikaelson_.

She'd actually already gotten him a gift. Only appropriate for the man her friend's referred to as her 'work husband.' A box of dark chocolate sea salt caramels for the sweet tooth he pretended not to have, a monogrammed leather sketchbook, and a gift card for an art supply store that she knew he frequented. She'd wandered the aisles for a solid hour, totally lost, not sure what he'd already have or want. Who knew there were so many different kinds of pencils?

That might have been the day she'd begun to consider if everyone who'd ever pointed out that she and Klaus seemed like more than friendly coworkers maybe had a point.

It was easier to contemplate than ever before, her amicable breakup two weeks prior meaning she no longer had to feel guilty about the sex dreams she had about Klaus. Or that, occasionally, when she needed a little extra push to get off, it was Klaus' face, his voice lower and raspier with desire, that she imagined.

It was totally normal, she'd always told herself, all the women's magazines said so. And it's not like she'd ever  _done_  anything about it.

The coffeepot beeps, pulling Caroline out of her musings. As she pours, she glances back over at the slip, a new idea forming.

This could be the start of a new plan, a bold plan.

And Caroline doesn't even need to leave her apartment, and fight the crowds to put together the gift she has in mind. Her camera, some of her nicer lingerie, and she thinks she'll have the perfect present.

She grins to herself, already plotting how she'd going to pose. This is going to be fun.

**Sunday, December 20:**

"Sister, you look well."

Rebekah accepted the compliment, preening and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm aware, Nik. But don't think your empty flattery's going to save you from my wrath. I can't  _believe_  you're not coming home with us for Christmas."

Klaus shrugged, plucking a menu from the center of the table, "Duty calls, Bekah. I've only got four days off of work, and the idea of sitting through two, completely packed, eight hour flights in that period, all to spend time with dear old dad, is tremendously unappealing."

He could have managed more time off, had he put in the effort. He was due several vacation days, and things slowed down considerably, around the holidays. Caroline, for example, was taking two extra days, had checked with him before requesting them, knowing that he'd be the one covering her duties.

He'd assured her it was fine, knowing she wanted to spend time with her mother, after Liz Forbes' recent health scare.

And the idea of spending a quiet Christmas alone, of not having to shrug off Mikael's thinly veiled contempt, or his mother's attempts at glossing over awkward pauses, or listen to Finn and Sage's pack of spoiled ginger terrors shriek, and rampage through the house, suited Klaus just fine.

He saw the siblings he liked (or tolerated, in Kol's case) often enough.

Rebekah pouts, "Henrik will miss you."

It's a low blow, but Klaus is prepared, "Which is why I've arranged for him to fly out here and stay with me for ten days before his new semester begins at the end of January. He seemed quite excited, last we spoke."

His sister's lips thin. "You've thought of everything then, haven't you?" Rebekah scoffs, waving a waiter over.

"Don't I always?" Klaus counters mildly, his eyes scanning the pages in front of him. Rebekah gets petty, when thwarted, so he needs to make up his mind quickly.

She doesn't often fail to get her way. Klaus thinks it's good for her. Perhaps one day she'll learn to deal with it gracefully.

**Monday, December 21:**

"Come in!" Caroline calls, in response to the tapping at her door. She knows it's Klaus, even before he strolls in, and helps himself to one of her chairs. He's knocked the same way since her first day here, more than two years ago.

He'd been semi obnoxious, in the beginning. But once he'd stopped trying to actively get into her pants she'd been able to see past that, and find him likable. Charming, even. Mostly when he wasn't trying to be. He'd begun to express genuine interest in her. She'd found it suspicious, initially, but he'd persevered, and before long they were tentative friends.

She'd never have guessed that things would progress, as they have. He's probably one of her best friends. And she wants more.

Klaus waits patiently, and Caroline finishes typing out the email she'd been working on, smiling across her desk at him, once she hits send. "Hey, what's up?" she asks.

Klaus leans back, crossing his ankle over his knee, "Nothing, love. It appears that it's my turn to be, as you so aptly put it, 'freaking bored.' I'm afraid water cooler conversations about the lengths people have gone to procure the 'it' toy don't hold much appeal."

She glares a little, at the high pitch he uses to imitate her, but she's smiling genuinely by the time he finishes. "Maybe you should listen. Don't you have nieces and nephews?"

"Three. And counting. Another reason I'm glad to be skipping the family Christmas. A pregnant Katherine Pierce sounds like a nightmare."

Caroline lets out a laugh. She'd been Klaus' plus one to Katherine's and Elijah's anniversary party over the summer. The brunette had been intimidating, perfectly made up with assessing eyes and a sharp tongue. Caroline had a hard time picturing the other woman pregnant, wondered if Katherine would manage to give up the stilettos, but she and Elijah had seemed the blissful kind of happy.

Klaus is watching her, and Caroline shakes her head, focusing on him, "I really am grateful, by the way. You have seniority and I know you haven't been home in a while…"

Klaus sits up straighter, interrupting her, "No need to thank me again, Caroline. You should know by now that there's not a selfless bone in my body."

Caroline doesn't think that's strictly true, even if she thinks most people would agree with Klaus' self-assessment.

"You've given me a perfect excuse to avoid my mad family. And my mother's attempts at matchmaking, since her single children are steadily dwindling. Henrik's a bit too young for the settling down talk, and Kol's something of a lost cause."

Caroline grimaces, his comment very much reminding her of the grilling she's set to get when she returns home. Mystic Falls is a small town, and everyone knows everyone. And everyone shamelessly gossips about everyone's business. She'd gotten pointed comments about the lack of bling on her ring finger last year, even though she'd been in a relationship. She was dreading the pitying eyes and the, "Oh, you poor thing's!" she would surely receive once her single state was revealed.

Klaus, notes her discomfort immediately, damn his perceptiveness. "Why the long face, sweetheart?"

Caroline glances away, feeling momentarily awkward. Her breakup isn't exactly a secret, but she'd kind of purposefully avoided mentioning it to Klaus. They never really talk about outside relationships – he'd clearly not been a fan of Tyler, and she'd always been uncomfortable with the little sting of jealousy she felt the few times Klaus had mentioned dates.

She'd needed a little time to adjust, a little time to get her head on straight, knowing that his reaction mattered to her.

Looking up and meeting Klaus' eyes again, Caroline tries to seem casual, "Oh, you know. Just not super excited to explain my failed relationship, to a bunch of people who think it's weird I'm 28 and not married."

Klaus' eyebrows furrow, and he leans forward, his foot dropping to the floor, "Come again? When did this happen?"

"October," Caroline tells him, in a rush.

"October?" Klaus repeats, and Caroline bites back a smile at how incredulous he sounds.

"Yeah. It was nothing super dramatic. His lease was up, and we started talking about moving in together, and we both kind of just realized that the next logical step wasn't something that either of us really wanted."

Klaus is silent, for a long moment, studying her. Caroline bears it patiently, knowing he's weighing the truth of her words. And she knows it's important to let him, for him to know that she's fine, and not broken up about it, for things to move forward the way she's hoping for. Finally Klaus nods, though he remains a touch suspicious, "And you neglected to mention this to me because?"

Caroline drums her fingers on the desk, and drops her voice slightly, "There's a reason, Klaus. I promise. Ask me when I get back, if you haven't figured it out before then, alright?"

He looks irritated, but Caroline thinks there's maybe a little intrigue there too. "Fine. But I will remember this, Caroline."

She smirks, and it's a little smug, "I'm counting on it."

**Tuesday, December 22:**

He's considering lunch, when Caroline knocks, barely waiting for his permission to enter before she pops her head around the door, "Hey, have you eaten yet?"

Her timing is impeccable, and Klaus shakes his head in answer. He's just about to ask her to join him, her newly single status having rarely left his mind in the hours since he'd discovered it, but Caroline barrels ahead, "Good. Don't move. I'll be back in a half hour."

And then she's gone, his door clicking shut before Klaus can ask any questions.

That had been… odd. But thirty minutes won't kill him, and Caroline is nothing if not punctual.

He begins proofreading a proposal that's due just after the holidays, keeping an eye on the clock. If Klaus is being honest, he's not being especially productive today. Few people are, it seems like, so he's not awash in guilt about it. Caroline's one of the few who seems to be steadily completing tasks. He's seen her flitting past his office numerous times, but he chalks that up to her control freak tendencies, surely upset by the fact that she's taking off a day early, and planning on coming back a day late.

It's been distracting, to Klaus. Her hair's down, which is unusual, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders. The sweater she's wearing is red and looks invitingly soft. Klaus' fingers itch to touch it, to see if he's correct.

He'd thought he'd been done, thinking of Caroline in this way. He's come to enjoy her friendship, far more than he ever thought he would when he'd first met her. Klaus' initial thoughts had been less than pure, more along the lines of peeling off the high necked blouse, and shoving up the slim pencil skirt, she'd worn to her first day at work.

Technically an HR violation, but not one that he'd Klaus had committed before. With an HR representative, no less.

But Caroline had rejected him. Neatly, and firmly and with a hint of humor. And he'd never admit it out loud, but he'd been hooked. On the way her blue eyes had flared, by the disdainful curl of her lips. The words she'd spit at him, the way she'd tossed her hair.

Caroline Forbes was lovely, but rarely more so then when in a temper.

She'd gone icy, after that. Coolly polite, whenever their paths had crossed. But then they'd been thrown together for a project (and Klaus  _may_  have arranged things that way, and ensured that she'd never suspect). And their proximity had helped her to thaw, and before long he'd been coaxing smiles from her, and she'd been freely offering information about her life.

And the boyfriend she'd been seeing for close to a year.

He'd been disappointed, surprisingly so, but not enough to deprive himself of the pleasure of her company. They'd become the most frequent visitors to each other's offices (raising a few eyebrows, as Klaus had proudly cultivated a bit of a reputation for being difficult to deal with). Caroline had easily shrugged off the stares, calmly telling him that she had plenty of experience with busy bodies and eventually the talk had died down.

For the most part, anyway. Apparently Caroline still got regularly cornered in the ladies and pressed for details about their nonexistent sex life. But at least that was reasonably discrete.

There's another knock, and Klaus checks the clock. Sure enough, only twenty-five minutes have passed. He tells Caroline to come in, and she does. She locks the door behind her, leading Klaus to raise his eyebrows, "Now this seems promising," he muses, letting his eyes wander down her body.

He's never been able to stop himself from flirting with her, so she barely bats an eye.

Caroline bustles into the room, her arms full, looking unimpressed, "Mind out of the gutter, Klaus."

She puts several things on his desk, and Klaus recognizes the bags from the really good Thai place a few blocks away. "Now," Caroline says, pulling containers out, "I know you said that you didn't want me to thank you for covering for me over the holidays but I'm going to. Deal with it and eat your free lunch."

She points a chopstick at him, daring him to argue, and Klaus raises his hands in surrender, "Yes, ma'am."

Caroline tosses him his own set, "Good boy. And I have presents for you."

He has hers, as well. It had been an easy thing, to sneak a peek at her laptop (and her incredibly well organized folders) and find things that she'd bookmarked, but wouldn't buy for herself. He might have lingered, a little longer than necessary, in the file marked Agent Provocateur.

He'd settled for a handbag (after enduring a discussion with Rebekah), technically practical but more luxurious than what Caroline typically went for. She'd probably berate him for the extravagance, but he could more than afford it. It seemed less intimate, than clothing. And since they were officially only coworkers, jewellery was hardly appropriate.

"You're not allowed to open them yet," Caroline continues.

That causes Klaus to raise his eyebrows curiously, "Why ever not?"

"Because it's not Christmas. Duh." She plops two brightly wrapper and beribboned packages, on the edge of his desk. "And don't even try to cheat. I'll  _know_."

"Oh, you've developed some kind of psychic powers, have you? Fascinating," Klaus deadpans, his eyes on the gifts. He hadn't been kidding earlier. Patience wasn't exactly his strong suit, though he could employ it if he absolutely had to.

This did not seem like a situation in which it was necessary.

But Caroline's eyes are knowing enough to give him pause. "Trust me, Klaus. I will know. And I'd hate to have to think up consequences."

The way her voice dips, around the final word, is suggestive enough to have Klaus shifting restlessly in his seat. He takes a bite, to cover it, chewing slowly. "I suppose I can play by your rules," he concedes. "For now."

Caroline inclines her head, a slow smile stealing across her lips as she crosses her legs, "Good. And who knows, maybe next time we'll play by yours."

**Wednesday, December 23:**

Okay, so she's a big fat cheater.

She'd totally opened Klaus' gift the second she'd gotten home. She was an only child, and therefore not exactly great at the delayed gratification thing.

And he'd never know.

She drags a fingertip over the butter soft leather, mentally commending Klaus on his (and hers, because she recognizes it from one of the dream online shopping sprees she'd taken a few weeks ago) good taste.

It's kind of perfect, if she's being honest. She's not a big fan of surprises (because other people so rarely planned them correctly) but she'll make an exception for this one.

And she can't really get mad at him for cheating, and stalking her laptop, without being a giant hypocrite, can she?

She's just going to have to make it harder on him next time.

**Thursday, December 24:**

They're taunting him.

He'd left Caroline's presents at the office yesterday. To avoid temptation. But today he'd had to bring them home with him, and they're now sitting on the coffee table. He's flipping through the channels, trying to ignore them.

And failing.

There's nothing of interest on television, besides holiday specials and  _Die Hard,_ and his eyes keep coming back to the meticulously wrapped packages.

Surely Caroline was bluffing, and it was impossible for her to actually know, when he'd opened them? Although, if anyone could manage it, it would definitely be her.

After another few moments of indecision, Klaus gives in, tossing the remote control aside, and scooping the packages into his lap. He begins with the larger, heavier, one, slipping off the ribbon and paper to reveal two boxes taped together. The chocolates he has a secret weakness for, a new sketchbook (and it seems like they'd both been drawn to leather) and a gift card.

It's so very Caroline. Thoughtful and useful and well planned.

He sets the gifts carefully aside, and turns his attention to the second, smaller box. It's very light and when Klaus opens it, he sees only a card, decorated in subtle silver Christmas trees. When he flips it open, he's greeted with Caroline's neat printing.

_Merry Christmas, Klaus!_

_Bet you're wondering who your Secret Santa was, since you didn't receive a gift._

_Surprise, it's me!_

_Now, I'm kind of flouting the rules (but honestly, who can find a good present for under $25?!) because it didn't cost me a dime. But I hope you'll like it all the same._

_I'll see you in a few days._

_Yours, Caroline._

There's a URL and a password written underneath and it's a struggle not to grab his laptop immediately.

He honestly hadn't given much thought, to this Secret Santa business. Last year he'd been gifted a truly heinous tie (although Klaus had enjoyed the expression on Elijah's face, the struggle between horror and his need to be polite, when he'd re-gifted it to his older brother) so the lack of a gift this year really hadn't concerned him.

Getting to skip having to feign gratitude for an undoubtedly poorly though out gift, only given because of an obligation was a boon, in Klaus' mind.

But now, knowing Caroline had selected something for him, his curiosity is stirred.

But he rather thinks he understands just how Caroline was so sure that she'd know if he opened his gift early, considering his login to the site would be time and date stamped.

It was genius, and a tiny bit evil, and Klaus was  _very_  impressed.

**Friday, December 25:**

Her phone goes off at 1:01 AM, to an alert she'd very specifically set. She's awake, sitting up in bed in her old room and reading. Her mom had gotten home just after eleven. They'd shared cookies and hot chocolate and Caroline had just sent her mother off to bed.

The Forbes mother-daughter family Christmas tradition was sleeping in, followed by pancakes, followed by holiday movies. It's something they both look forward to, a calm and relaxed day in their usually hectic lives.

It's just after midnight, in Chicago, and she'd honestly expected Klaus to crack and sign in to the photo sharing account she'd set up sooner. She'd only uploaded one picture.

So far.

It would depend on Klaus' reaction, if the others got put up or not.

The first photo is the tamest one. Caroline's in her underwear, yes. But it's a simple side profile from the waist up, her face averted, the strap of her bra slipping from her shoulder, curls spilling down her back. A lot of skin, but all the important bits remain covered.

She thought it was best to test the waters, before doing anything that could end up being humiliating.

She waits a few minutes, barely resisting the urge to get up and start pacing (but it's entirely possible her mother's still awake, and Caroline has no idea what she'd say, if her mom happened to come check and see why she was restless.

Her mother so did not need to know about her adventures in sending provocative selfies.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline taps out a text. And then promptly deletes it, and tries again. This isn't exactly a conversation she's ever started before. How does one say, 'What do you think of the semi-nude photo I just gifted you with?' in a casual, non-committal, way? Rolling her eyes at her own indecision, Caroline tries one more time, and hits send as soon as she's done.

There. No take backs.

 **Caroline [Friday 1:07 AM]:**   _You waited. Color me impressed._

She clutches her phone, so tightly her fingertips protest, while she waits for a reply. Luckily, Klaus is quick.

 **Klaus [Friday 1:08 AM]:**   _Colour me confused, love._

 **Klaus [Friday 1:08 AM]:**   _In the best possible way, mind._

 **Klaus [Friday 1:08 AM]:**   _And I'm suddenly seeing your talk of consequences and turns in a new, intriguing, light…_

Caroline smothers the relieved giggle that bubbles out with her hand, lying back on her pillows. She hadn't creeped him out, hadn't ruined their friendship, and she wouldn't need to look for a new job, anytime soon.

That was a green light, she was sure of it. She sends a flirtier reply rapidly.

 **Caroline [Friday 1:09 AM]:**   _Whoa. Slow down. Buy a girl dinner before you start revealing kinks._

 **Klaus [Friday 1:10 AM]:**   _How about when you get back?_

She pressed her lips together, to contain a squeal. It's fitting, that this is happening in her childhood bedroom, because she feels like a giddy fifteen year old with a crush.

 **Caroline [Friday 1:11 AM]:**   _I'd love to. This weekend?_

 **Klaus [Friday 1:12 AM]:**   _Not entirely sure I want to wait that long, Caroline._

Neither did Caroline.

 **Caroline [Friday 1:12 AM]:**   _How about Thursday? Unless you've got better New Year's plans?_

She's supposed to go to a party at Kat's. But since Katherine's been nagging Caroline to jump Klaus' 'unfairly hot ass' for ages, she thinks her friend will forgive her for skipping it. Eventually. Once Caroline coughs up the details.

And the office is closed on Friday, so if she and Klaus end up spending the long weekend in bed…

Well, it wouldn't be the worst thing.

 **Klaus [Friday 1:13 AM]:**   _I do not. It's a date. Dinner?_

 **Caroline [Friday 1:13 AM]:**   _Yes. I'd love to._

 **Caroline [Friday 1:14 AM]:**   _And hey, you only have to wait for dinner. I took more than the one picture for you, Klaus._

 **Klaus [Friday 1:15 AM]:**   _Caroline…_

She can almost hear him, when she reads it, the way he clips consonants so crisply when he's frustrated. She can see the clench of his jaw, in her mind. She presses her lips together, to hold back another laugh.

Caroline had been right. This  _was_  fun.

**Caroline [Friday 1:15 AM]:** _Merry Christmas, Klaus. And thank you, for the purse. It's gorgeous._

**Klaus [Friday 1:16 AM]:**   _You're very welcome, sweetheart. Merry Christmas to you, too._

**Click, Click, Snap**

**Saturday, December 26:**

He refreshes the page an obscene amount of times. So much so that once the second thumbnail image pops up, just after midnight, Klaus finds himself blinking at the screen, wondering if he'd only convinced himself that a second photo's been added. Wondering if it'll disappear, like some kind of mirage, the second he clicks on it.

He holds his breath as he does it.

And promptly lets it out, along with a short, frustrated noise.

This was simultaneously the best and the most tortuous present he'd ever received.

He studies the picture with greedy eyes. It must have been taken shortly after the first one. Caroline's sitting higher on her knees, the ribbon tie of her knickers fluttering down one smooth thigh, the curve of her arse visible. She'd got her hands in her hair, her back arched slightly, and Klaus can make out more of the bra. Strains his eyes, peering at the lace.

He's certain that he'd do all manner of despicable things, and do them with a smile, for a head on shot, or better yet a front row seat.

Klaus gropes for his phone.

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:12 AM]:**   _You're ravishing, Caroline. I can't wait to touch you._

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:13 AM]:**   _Someone's optimistic that dinner will go well. ;)_

Klaus grins down at the screen. He's wanted her for ages, finally has unequivocal confirmation that Caroline wants him too. If she thinks he's going to make it longer than a few minutes, once he sees her, without at least kissing her, than she's in for a rude awakening.

**Klaus [Saturday 12:14 AM]:** _Sorry, love. But I've every confidence that neither of us will make it to dinner._

**Caroline [Saturday 12:14 AM]:** _Speak for yourself. Office sex is tacky._

Klaus snorts at that, quickly tapping out a reply.

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:14 AM]:**   _Is it? So you've never thought about it? Not once?_

**Caroline [Saturday 12:15 AM]:** _Well… I guess I can't exactly say never. In the spirit of honesty._

**Klaus [Saturday 12:16 AM]:**   _I've thought of it often. You, bent over one of our desks, muffling your cries in the crook of your arm as I fuck you. Sneaking my hand up your skirt, during one of those infernal calls. Teasing you until you're soaked and squirming. I've pictured you spread out on the conference table, playing with your nipples while you beg me to make you come._

**Caroline [Saturday 12:18 AM]:** _You have put a lot of thought into this._

**Klaus [Saturday 12:19 AM]:**   _Every day, Caroline._

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:20 AM]:**   _I'd consider some of it. Not the conference table thing. Too public. But I seem to remember your dining room table is pretty big. Would you accept that as a substitute?_

Klaus swallows harshly. Is she crazy? Of course he would. Hell, it would probably be even better, as there'd be no need for haste. Another text rings through before he can reply.

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:21 AM]:**   _And honestly, I think I'd have to plan ahead for the second one. Not a lot of room for your hand between my thighs in a pencil skirt. And it'd probably be easier if I skipped panties too._

Klaus closes his eyes, a pained groan escaping him as he slumps back on his couch. He presses a hand to his cock, which had steadily hardened, ever since he'd opened the picture. He's only wearing sweatpants, and it would be so easy to pull the waistband aside, and give himself a little relief. But he resists the temptation. It won't be long before he can have her. In reality, and not just his imagination.

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:22 AM]:**   _I hate that you're several states away right now._

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:23 AM]:**   _I hate that I can hear my mom moving around down the hall. Makes the thought of touching myself right now kind of weird._

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:23 AM]:**   _Have you done that before?_

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:24 AM]:**   _Masturbated? Uh, yeah? Regularly. For a long time. Orgasms are important to women too, Klaus._

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:24 AM]:**   _And let's be real, teenage boys don't really know how to make them happen._

Klaus finds himself chuckling, even as he replies to clarify.

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:25 AM]:**   _I'm aware. What I meant, love, was have you thought of me, while touching yourself?_

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:26 AM]:**   _Also regularly. Just wait until you see some of the later photos…_

He swallows harshly, at the implications of that.

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:27 AM]:**   _Just how many photos are there?_

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:27 AM]:**   _Lots._

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:28 AM]:**   _And I wouldn't have sent them to you if I didn't trust you, Klaus, but I feel the need to inform you that if you even think about showing them to another soul I will end you. Slowly and painfully._

Klaus would be offended, but he knows it's just in Caroline's nature to cover all the angles. It meant something, that she'd taken this leap.

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:29 AM]:**   _For my eyes only. I promise._

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:30 AM]:**   _Good. And as much as I've enjoyed this conversation it's an hour later here and I need to go to bed. I'm going to actually brave town tomorrow. Wish me luck!_

 **Klaus [Saturday 12:30 AM]:**   _Good luck. And sleep well._

 **Caroline [Saturday 12:31 AM]:**   _Night!_

Klaus sets his phone aside, and scrubs a hand over his face. And heads to his bathroom, where a very cold shower awaits him.

**Monday, December 28:**

After once again spending the day glued to his couch, computer within reach (in vain, as no more tantalizing images had appeared) Klaus had thought it best to leave his home, and get some fresh air. He'd forced himself away from his laptop, and had left his phone behind. He'd started with a late dinner, and then gone to the gym.

It had been nearly deserted, people likely still too busy gorging on food, and Klaus was glad of it. He dreaded the post-New Year's crush. All the people with fresh resolutions that he'd need to battle for workout space in a few days.

He'd pushed himself hard, hoping to exhaust himself, and mitigate the tension that the long distance teasing he and Caroline had been doing had built up in him. Sleeping had been a challenge last night, his dreams vivid and detailed.

He'd woken up gasping, twisted in his sheets, more than once. Telling himself that he only had to wait, just a little while longer, was cold comfort to his throbbing body.

And it didn't stop him from mentally calculating the hours until Caroline would be close enough for him to touch once more.

Klaus makes himself walk past his computer, sitting innocently on his coffee table, when he gets home. He head to his bathroom for a shower. By the time he's clean and dressed, it's after midnight.

He retrieves his phone first, finds texts from Caroline from an hour ago.

 **Caroline [Sunday 11:15 PM]:**   _Sorry I'm late! Ran into some old high school friends, reminisced. Had a few too many drinks. Was very glad to have the house to myself when I got home._

 **Caroline [Sunday 11:16 PM]:**   _If you know what I mean. And I think you do._

Klaus does. And he bites back a curse, as his body reacts, his efforts at the gym now for naught.

 **Caroline [Sunday 11:17 PM]:**   _Decided to be extra, extra nice, since I made you wait. Enjoy. ;)_

 **Caroline [Sunday 11:17 PM]**   _Going to pour myself into bed, since I have a long drive home tomorrow. I'll see you at work, Klaus!_

His phone falls carelessly to the floor, and he fumbles in his haste to get his laptop open. He takes a deep breath, his internet connection feeling unbearably slow, as he waits for the site to load.

Caroline's uploaded six photos.

He blinks stupidly at the first new one, for longer than he'd ever admit. Klaus' breath grows labored, as he scrolls through the set.

Caroline, arms stretched above her head, blonde hair bright against plum sheets, wearing nothing but those lacy knickers. Her breast pushed up, by the slight arch of her back, her pink nipples pulled tight.

Her hands cupping the handfuls of flesh, slightly obscuring them, thumbs over the tips, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips.

In the third, one of her hand's has slipped lower, her fingertips teasing the edge of her knickers, her eyes half open and staring at the camera.

Klaus swallows audibly, his own hands less than steady, as he clicks the button to go forward.

He makes a noise, one he barely recognizes, at the sight that greets him. Her thighs have parted, in the image, her eyes squeezed shut, and her hand completely covered by the lace she still wears.

Her knees are drawn up, in the next picture. The hand that's been teasing her breast is gone, at is at her hip, her fingers tangled in the ribbon tie holding her underwear together.

Klaus shifts against his sofa, an expletive held back behind clenched teeth, as he braces himself, for what he's sure the final frame will contain.

A raspy, "Fuck," escapes, when his guess is confirmed, and he's presented with the image of Caroline, captured in a still, on the verge of coming. Her skin gleams with a faint sheen, and both of her hands are working the slick pink folds between her legs, two fingers buried inside of her body, others on her clit.

Her head's tipped back, lips parted in her abandon. He's never seen anything more erotic, and Klaus wishes that he could see more of her face.

Letting out a shaky groan, he scrubs a hand over his face. He tries to resist, really he does. But he's weak and he clicks back, to the very first picture she'd sent, shoving his sweatpants down, and wrapping his hand around his cock.

He cycles through the pictures again. And again, stroking himself, faster and faster until he comes all over his hand with a strangled grunt.

He fights to catch his breath, when he's done, absently noting that he's going to need another shower.

And that the twenty or so hours before he sees her again are going to be the longest of his life.

**Tuesday, December 29:**

The familiar knock at the door sets Caroline's heart racing.

She'd not heard a peep out of Klaus, since she'd shared the final batch of photos with him. The silence had made her anxious. Had she gone too far? Did he think she was a freak? Was this going to be an awkward 'I changed my mind' conversation?

Klaus knocks again, louder, and more sharply.

He was clearly impatient. Was that good or bad?

Smoothing her hair, taking a deep breath, Caroline calls out, "Come in!"

Her door opens, and Klaus quickly steps inside, leaning back against it after it closes.

He holds her eyes, his gaze dark and hungry, as he reaches behind him, the lock engaging under his fingers with an audible click.

Caroline releases a shuddering breath, trying not to fidget under his intensity. He did  _not_  look like a man who'd decided he didn't want her, that was for sure.

"Hey," Caroline says, offering him a small smile, "how was your…"

The inane question she was about to ask (small talk, really? She'd sent the guy a picture of her fingering herself and she was going to ask about his Christmas? So much for bold…) trails off, as Klaus crosses the room in several long, quick, strides.

She goes willingly, as he pulls her out of her chair, her body crashing into his as he spins them, pinning her against the desk. One lean arm bands around her waist, his opposite hand tugging gently at her hair, until her head tips back.

And then Klaus is kissing her.

It takes Caroline half a second to respond, her mouth falling open at his demand, a tiny whimper escaping at the first rasp of his tongue. She'd kind of expected aggression, heat and want and need. It's not totally absent, the tense lines of his body suggest that his control isn't as ironclad as it seems. But he's slow, teasing. Klaus' hands, the long fingers her thoughts often flitted to, trace distracting shapes, on the nape of her neck and her clothed hip. Strokes of his tongue, practiced sucks and nips, leave Caroline's mind whirling and her breath coming out in gasps.

She has no idea how long they stand there, does not recall clutching his hair, or untucking his shirt, only knows that she'd needed to touch his skin.

She feels him pull back, and the noise she makes is protesting, her body swaying to follow.

He muffles a laugh in her throat, his lips dragging down, a finger hooking in the collar of her blouse. He pulls it aside and lays an open mouthed kiss on the curve of her shoulder. The hint of his teeth on the sensitive juncture makes Caroline shiver.

"I thought office sex was tacky?" Klaus murmurs against her skin.

Ugh. Of course he'd remember that. Caroline hitches a leg around his hip, grinding herself against the hard bulge that's straining behind his jeans. Her head falls back, at the jolt of pleasure it sends through her, and she does it again, until he rocks back. "Are you saying you don't want to?" she taunts, breathlessly.

Klaus groans softly, a hand dropping to palm her ass, and move her more insistently against him. Caroline curses herself, and the bitter cold, for her decision to wear pants this morning. The layers of fabric are killing her, the friction good, but not quite where she needs it.

However, her wardrobe choices are not completely without advantages. Klaus' fingers are working the buttons of her blouse open rapidly.

Caroline pushes him away enough to get her hands between them, and she flicks open the front clasp of her bra. Klaus' eyes widen, in surprise and obvious appreciation, his mouth dropping to suck a nipple between his teeth.

She bites the inside of her lip, back arching in a silent plea for more. Klaus' mouth is rough, and a hand sneaks up, cupping her other breast, his thumb brushing gently over the neglected nipple. The contrast has her squirming, and she hears something tumble off the edge of her desk.

She's pretty sure it doesn't break, and she quickly forgets about it, under the sensations his mouth is pulling from her.

Klaus pulls away, his hands dropping to her knead her thighs, his pupils blown as he stares at her bared breasts. "You're gorgeous, Caroline," he rasps, "I thought nothing could be hotter than those pictures. But you, here. The taste of you. I was incredibly wrong."

Her hands slip higher, curling around his shoulders under his shirt to pull him closer. When he speaks again, his lips brush hers, and he sounds almost regretful, "But we're not going to have sex."

She's about to protest, because if he thinks he can wind her up and leave her aching, he's going to get a serious talking to. But Klaus reaches behind him, and grasps her chair, letting himself sink into it. "Stand up, love," he instruct lowly, "and undo your trousers for me."

She raises an eyebrow, his words sending a frisson of excitement coursing through her, and straightens from the desk. Shaky fingers follow his directions. Klaus' hands span her waist, and he kisses her stomach, glancing up at her as his tongue traces her bellybutton, flicking lightly before he pulls back.

God, she wants him to do that again. Repeatedly. Much lower.

His hands encourage her to turn, and he pulls her back, until she's in his lap, her thighs are spread over his. Her toes just touch the floor as he leans back.

A big hand wanders down her stomach, and Caroline's muscles clench under the light touch. She suddenly likes where this is going.

"Now," he murmurs, kissing the side of her neck, "I do hate that you have to be quiet, Caroline. But I'd hate to be interrupted even more."

She nods against his shoulder, pressing her lips together as his fingers trace lower, delving down and stroking across her panties. He lets out a pleased hum, finding the lace damp, before slipping underneath. Her hands fly to the armrests, her hips shifting under the feather light touches he's tracing over her. Klaus stiffens, behind her, as her ass rubs against him. So Caroline does it again, letting out a moan when he parts her folds and seeks out her clit.

"Shhh," he breathes into her hair, a fingertip tracing circles over the bundle of nerves. He varies the pressure, and her thighs jolt, spreading wider at the rougher brushes.

And then his fingers leave the bundle of nerves, slipping inside of her. Caroline's back arches as they curl into her, his palm pressing hard and rubbing her clit with every stroke. She can't help moving, chasing him when he leaves her. The familiar building of her orgasm begins, low in her belly, her body clenching around his fingers. Caroline brings one hand up to cover her mouth, little sobs threatening to grow louder, and the other to her nipple, rolling it and shuddering at the extra stimulation.

The only sound is the squeak of the wheels of the chair underneath them as their bodies rock together. "You feel so good, Caroline," Klaus croons, his voice hoarse. "Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you."

"You could be," she reminds him, right before a rough grind of his palm on her clit has her swallowing back another moan.

He  _is_  the one who decided no sex. Caroline would have been totally onboard for being bent over the desk, like he'd mentioned in that first dirty text.

The noise Klaus makes is pained, "We don't have time for that, sweetheart. Once won't be enough, trust me."

"Big talk," Caroline taunts, just before she comes, the cry she's helpless not to make muffled in the palm of her hand as she rides it out, sagging bonelessly against Klaus.

His motions gentle, slick fingers toying with her clit, prolonging the aftershocks. She pulls his hand away, after a few moments, becoming too sensitive.

She shifts against him, feels his cock still pressed against her, probably painfully aroused by now. Caroline clears her throat, craning her neck so she can look at him, "How many of those fantasies about me did you say you had, Klaus?" she asks.

Klaus huffs out a laugh, shifting her so she's no longer rubbing up against the hard bulge in his jeans. "Dozens. At least."

Caroline stands, pressing him back into the chair when he moves to follow her, "And did any of them involve me on my knees for you?" she wonders innocently.

The way his throat bobs with the harsh swallow he takes sends another rush of arousal flooding through her, and Caroline slowly sinks to her knees.

She raises a brow, and repeats his earlier demand softly, "Undo your pants for me, Klaus."

He doesn't hesitate, his hands moving quickly and his hips shifting up to shove his jeans down. Caroline grabs his hands, before he can move on to his boxer briefs, setting them on the armrests pointedly. They clamp down, his chest moving rapidly as Caroline moves in. She drops kisses down his abdomen, tasting his skin occasionally, leaving little nips that make him twitch. She sneaks her fingers into the waistband of the black cotton that covers him, carefully drawing it down until his cock springs free.

And then she sits back on her heels, giving him the same slow perusal he'd treated her to, her nails raking lightly down his thighs.

Klaus head falls back, her name coming from him as a soft moan.

Caroline ducks her head to lick over the tip of him, her hand wrapping around the base of his cock and stroking upward. She wraps her lips around him, giving a quick hard suck, before she pulls back. He looks down at her, questioning and dazed. Caroline grins up at him, feeling triumphant, "I want you to watch, Klaus," she tells him, relishing the way his teeth snap together, the way his knuckles turn white as his grip tightens.

But his eyes remain on her, and Caroline leans down again, sucking him into her mouth slowly. She moans when she's taken him as far as she can, and Klaus bites down on his lip, his body taut. But he doesn't look away.

Caroline hollows her cheeks as she pulls back, moving faster on the next down stroke, working what she can't fit in with a tight fist. Her other hand fondles his balls, his thighs parting to give her more room and he practically squirms under her gentle fingertips.

It's a heady feeling, watching him lose control for her, because of her touch.

Klaus pants her name, in warning, after a while, and Caroline rolls her eyes, sucking harder. Honestly, they were at work, and couldn't exactly afford a mess, could they?

A garbled curse spills from his lips as he comes, and Caroline swallows around him rapidly. He slumps back in the chair, and Caroline pulls away, letting him slip from her mouth, and wiping her lips on the back of her arm.

He offers her a hand, pulling her up. He bats her hands away, straightening and buttoning her blouse. Caroline runs her fingers through his hair, and Klaus leans into her touch. "So maybe that was a little tacky," Caroline remarks lightly, "but I'm totally cool with doing it again."

**Wednesday, December 30:**

**Caroline [Wednesday 11:46 AM]:**   _Check the file_ _There's something brand new there._

Klaus in a meeting, when the instant message pops up. Which Caroline is well aware of.

It's a struggle to concentrate, after the words sink into his brain, and he'd give anything to be able to excuse himself, lock himself inside his office, and open whatever bit of naughty loveliness Caroline's decided to share.

Not exactly possible, however. Since he's running the meeting.

He gets a few odd looks, when he pauses for longer than is strictly necessary. But, it is the holidays and half the office is out until the New Year, so he assumes people will forgive and forget his lack of attention.

And if not, Klaus can't find it in himself to care.

He rushes through, demands things be on his desk by next week, weathers a few disgruntled looks.

He's stopped by one of the admin's asking about his lunch order. He's short with her, but the sort of sandwich he's going to have for lunch is the last thing on Klaus' mind.

Finally, making it to his office, he shuts (and locks, for good measure) the door, throwing himself into his chair, fingers tapping impatiently on the surface.

There's a single new photo, in the shared file, posted mere minutes before Caroline had texted him.

Meaning she'd taken it at work.

He recognizes the desk chair from her office. And the skirt she'd been wearing that morning, bunched around her waist. The garters and lace topped stockings have him shifting restlessly, the lack of knickers, and all that bare flesh have him clenching the edges of his desk to keep himself from barging into her office, for a repeat of yesterday.

He takes a few slow inhales, and stays at his desk.

He's not sure he could resist having her, if he could be satisfied with another small taste. Feeling her come on his fingers, the enthusiastic way she'd sucked him, had been magnificent, but Klaus is convinced that it can be even better. The things he plans to do to Caroline, with her, would really be more comfortable in a bed. There will be a time for quick and dirty in the office. But not the first time.

He wants Caroline naked. He wants to taste every inch of her skin, watch her flush and writhe under his hands and mouth. He wants her loud and needy. He wants to hear his name from her, when she's hoarse with want. He doesn't want to have to hurriedly dress, and leave her office, attempting to act natural.

Klaus knows he can have all of that, know it's close. He only has to wait.

Just a little longer.

**Thursday, December 31**

Klaus was supposed to pick her up at eight. 'Supposed to' being the key word. Because Caroline had decided that they were kind of beyond your standard first date, at this point. Why pretend like they were strangers, why go through the motions, when she knew what she wanted?

So she's decided to surprise him (and had ducked in with a group of his already tipsy neighbors, so he didn't have to buzz her up).

It's 7:15 and she's in his elevator, one last trick up her sleeve.

Metaphorically speaking, anyway. Since she wasn't actually wearing anything under her coat.

She was more than a little chilly, and grateful for the toasty warmness of Klaus' building, but she'd survive.

Caroline tapped her foot on the elevator floor, as she watched the numbers above the door. She wasn't nervous, per se. Just jittery. In a good way.

She'd been a tiny bit afraid that all the build-up, the texts they'd exchanged while she'd been in Virginia, was going to leave actually moving forward anti-climactic (pun totally intended!).

But Klaus had more than proved her wrong, after he'd walked into her office on Tuesday. With limited time, and only his fingers. Caroline was very much looking forward to seeing what else he could so. And he'd been surprisingly sweet, afterwards. Tender and considerate in a way that had given her a serious case of the butterflies.

The elevator doors slide open, when she reaches Klaus' floor, and Caroline takes a deep breath, holding her head high and walking down the hallway.

She reaches out and knocks on his door, before she's even come to a complete stop, not willing to give herself the time to chicken out.

Caroline fusses with her hair, while she waits, and she smiles when she hears footsteps on the other side. Klaus opens the door, looking disgruntled, barefoot, his hair damp and his shirt on inside out. The expression melts away when he sees her, replaced by shock and maybe a hint of worry. "Caroline? What are you doing here? I thought…"

"Change of plans," Caroline says, cutting him off. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Klaus' eyebrows furrow, and his gaze drops, his eyes narrowing as he takes in her attire. And yeah, the trench coat isn't exactly subtle, and the red leather heels are way on the 'fuck me' end of the shoe spectrum.

She rests her weight on one hip, toying with her belt, while she waits for him to step aside. When he does, she brushes a hand over his chest, toying with an exposed seam, "Get dressed in a hurry?"

"I was just about to shave," he tells her, making no attempt to step away from her caress.

Caroline pauses, runs a hand up his chest and over his throat, "No need. I like the stubble."

He puts his and over hers, "Do you? I'll remember that."

Caroline hums out an agreeing noise, before she pulls away, and strolls further into his place. She's been her before, a couple of times, but never on her own.

"Why are you here, love? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Caroline grins to herself, but doesn't answer, making her way over to his expansive dining room table. She turns to face him, setting her palms behind her and boosting herself up, crossing her legs and letting the lower ends of her coat split open over her thighs. "I thought we'd celebrate privately. Maybe order in," she says, leaning back and watching his expression turn heated as he eyes her legs. "Later."

His eyes fly to her hands, as she leisurely brings them up, and begins to work the buttons of her coat open, shrugging her shoulders and letting the fabric part until her breasts are barely covered. He's crossing the room by the time she reaches the belt, his hands moving hers away as he tugs urgently at the fabric that covers her. Caroline helps, lets him peel the coat down her arms, and shifting to let him tug it out from underneath her.

Klaus' hands slide up her sides, urging her to lie down, his mouth falling to her throat. She goes with a sigh, threading her fingers through his hair, and tilting her head back, her eyes closing at the scratch of his facial hair against her soft skin. She feels his palm moving down her belly, and she giggles softly at the displeased grunt her makes, as it strokes down her thigh, her legs still tightly crossed.

He looks up, bracing himself on a forearm next to her, narrowing his eyes at her amusement. She smiles at him, not the least bit sorry. It's nice to know that he wants her, just as badly as she wants him.

A hand wraps around her knee, just as his mouth swoops down, and engulfs her nipple. Caroline lets out a moan, her hand tightening in his hair, and her legs fall open as she arches up against him. Klaus groans against her skin, his body pressing hers more firmly into the table, and Caroline's hands drop to pull at his shirt. "Off," she demands. "Right now."

He releases her breast with a pop, straightening and discarding his grey tee. Caroline reaches for him, but he evades her. She drops back onto the table with a huff, but quiets down when she sees the way he's looking at her. His hair's ruffled, his lips reddened, and his expression so filled with want that Caroline can't look away.

They  _really_  should have done this sooner.

She brings her hands to her breasts, tugging on her nipples, remembering the things he'd said he wanted. Klaus' eyes flutter shut, his head falling back as he inhales audibly. "Not fair, sweetheart. I had plans," he says, tone strained. "For you, and my bed, and the first time I had you in it. How's a man supposed to resist you like this?"

"I don't want you to resist, Klaus. I just want you. And who says those plans can't be round two? Or maybe three. I think your couch has potential, too."

He tugs her up, making a sound that's half laugh half groan before covering her mouth with his. Their lips mold together as his hands bury themselves in her hair. "Did you just invite yourself to spend the weekend, love?" he teases, when he pulls back, tracing his fingers down her spine. "Awfully presumptuous of you."

"Maybe, but I didn't actually bring any clothes. You might have to lend me one of your six hundred Henley's."

Klaus shakes his head, faux sadly, "Afraid I can't do that. I like you like this." He kisses her again, before she can answer, and Caroline parts her lips and eagerly invites him deeper. She feels his hands on her thighs again, and she spreads them without hesitation, pulling back to suck in a breath when she feels his thumbs stroke the crease where her thigh meets her torso.

He smiles, and does it again, just a touch too firmly to tickle, and Caroline shifts, wanting more. Klaus' smile widens, and he pulls away. And this time it's him, dropping to his knees. He slips her shoes off, and arranges her legs over his shoulders. His mouth brushes against her folds, and he pulls back, licking the hint of her arousal off of his lips. He brings a hand up, to spread her open, and gives her one firm stroke with the flat of his tongue, before circling her clit with the point of it.

She wants to fall back, wants to close her eyes and chase the streaks of pleasure every brush of his tongue gives her. But she knows he'd stop, knows he wants her to watch. His eyes are dark when he smirks up at her, almost like he's reading her thoughts. And when his lips wrap around her clit, and he sucks hard, a high pitched cry spills out of her. Her thighs tighten, trying to bring him closer, and Klaus obliges, his mouth everywhere, licking and sucking, his fingers slipping inside of her, until she's shaking and calling his name as she goes over the edge.

Klaus plants a kiss on her thigh, and then another on her stomach, as he rises. Caroline pants, shocked that she's still upright, tilting her chin up to kiss him when he stands before her, her hands racing down to rub his cock through his jeans. He emits a strangled groan, his hips bucking into her hand, as he buries his head in her shoulder.

She undoes his jeans, uses her feet to push them down his thighs, as her hand wraps around his cock, thumbing the head until he swears harshly. "I need a condom," he mutters.

Caroline hooks a leg around him, reeling him in, "No you don't. Pill. Inside me, Klaus. I need you."

And then he's sinking inside of her, a rough moan torn from his throat as she clenches around his cock. Caroline drags her nails down his back, wanting him closer. Klaus hooks a forearm under her calf, as he pulls back, lifting her leg and finding a deeper angle when he thrusts again. Her toes curl, with how good it feels, and she moans out, "Again."

Klaus seems to need it too, and then it's fast and hard and frantic, hands racing over all the skin they can reach. He eases her down onto the table, the cool wood a shock on her damp back, his forehead resting against hers, as their hips rut against each other. The muscles in his arms are pulled tight, and Caroline presses a kiss under his clenched jaw. "Caroline," he rumbles, and she understands the question he's trying to ask, sneaking a hand between their bodies to rub her clit until she comes, her limbs locking around him as she calls his name.

He groans, his chest pressed to hers, his rhythm faltering as his thrusts grow desperate. She holds on, breathing heavily, his motions sending delicious ripples through her. And then he comes, stiffening against her, his face twisted in bliss.

Caroline cups his face, rubs her thumb over the hollow where she knows there's a dimple, watching as his eyes clear and he focuses on her. She grins up at him, presses a quick peck to his lips. Klaus smiles back, and toys with a strand of her hair at her temple.

Caroline feels warm and she can't remember ever being this content.

Klaus swallows, clears his throat, pulling her up with him. His hands on her hips steady her, as he pulls her off the table, his arms wrapping around her back. She rests her head against his chest, words failing her.

Caroline's stomach makes a noise, and her eyes close briefly in embarrassment. She might have been too busy planning this to concentrate on lunch, okay? Klaus laughs, and she pokes his side half-heartedly, "Shut up."

"Sorry, love. I guess I need to feed you, if I want to explore those possibilities my sofa apparently has that you mentioned, hmm?"

Caroline wraps her arms around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him again, smirking against his mouth at the twitch of interest his cock makes against her belly. "Yes, please," she requests. "Order something. I'm going to go clean up and raid your closet."

Klaus looks like he's about to protest, but Caroline levels him with a hard glare, "Unless of course you want the delivery guy to end his year with a show?"

Klaus heaves a disappointed sigh, "I suppose you've a point."

"Damn right I do," Caroline says with a sharp nod. "So food."

"Food," Klaus agrees.

Caroline rests a hand low on his abs, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Then I'll ride you on the couch. Or I guess you could bend me over it. Unless you wanted to save that one for the office?"

She pulls back to see his face, smirking. Klaus looks pained, for a moment, before he shakes his head, nudging her in the direction of his room. "I'll ponder it."

"I bet you will," Caroline says suggestively.

"But," Klaus continues, with a warning look, "if you'd like dinner before we have sex again I'm going to need you to leave my sight for a bit."

Caroline bites her lip, lets her eyes fall down to his rapidly hardening cock. She seriously considers how necessary food is.

And then her stomach growls again.

Klaus watches her knowingly, and Caroline turns away with a groan, "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. If I want this to be the best New Year's Eve ever I can't have you fainting on me from lack of sustenance."

Klaus snorts, derisive but mostly amused, "I'd not be the one fainting, love."

"You say that now," Caroline drawls mysteriously, sauntering away.

Klaus' voice stops her, the more serious inflection causing her to turn in question, "Caroline? This will be the best New Year's. But I intend to make the next one even better. And the year after that."

Her breath catches, when studies his expression. Caroline believes him. Klaus looks like he means it, so much more than lust in the way that he looks at her, she wonders how she'd never noticed it before. Those feelings don't look new. And they don't look temporary.

A good thing, since hers aren't either.

It's going to be a great year.


End file.
